


Subadult

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Series: In Which Jim Kirk Learns About Vulcans [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, symbiotic red algae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various times Jim Kirk found out surprising things about Vulcans, or about Spock, or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subadult

Jim watched Ensign Underhill flirt in the direction of Lieutenant Senak, who appeared mildly confused. "The appeal of the unobtainable, I suppose," he said.

"Indeed," replied Spock.

"Still. It works sometimes," Jim said. "Look at your parents."

"My father was an adult, Jim. Humans would do well to stop making sexual advances to immature individuals." 

Jim stared at him. "Senak is 26 Standard!"

"As I said, immature."


End file.
